


Secrets in the woods

by ropesandfurs



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, And a bit of a cumslut, Bottom Newt Scamander, Consensual, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Era, Knotting, Loving Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Newt Scamander is a Sweetheart, Newt just wants to get knotted, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Scamandercest - Freeform, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Incest, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Theseus has a dilemma, Theseus is also smitten, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropesandfurs/pseuds/ropesandfurs
Summary: Theseus adores his little troublemaker of a brother with his entire soul. Always looking out for him, always trying to protect him. Whatever Newt wants from him, all he has to do is ask. Today, however, he asks for something so astonishing he leaves Theseus without words.He isn't sure if he will be able to comply. And the worst, the very worst of all, is that he actuallywantsto.





	Secrets in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I created this entire account just to pour my nastiest, most porny and kinky works into it. So I don't have to soil my main account and lose the respect of lifelong fandom friends. 
> 
> And we start off with some good ol' omegaverse; Scamander brothers incest, inspired on many other works in their fandom that got me all hot and bothered. As the warning says, it's underage (Hogwarts era: Newt is in his 4th year, Theseus in the 7th).
> 
> Questionable biology functions, but hey! It's omegaverse, who cares!?  
> Anyway, nobody smells strongly of their gender outside of heats/ruts. Alphas produce A LOT of sperm when they are about to mate an omega, and a claim bite cauterizes immediately and fades through the years (like a decade), so it's not a "forever" mark but a pretty big deal.

 

Theseus looks around frantically to make sure nobody is following him. It would be just his luck if the whole castle saw him running towards the forest through the windows. The forbidden forest… if Theseus was caught sneaking into it, he would lose his Head Boy badge faster than McGonagall her temper. But he had just come from his noon classes to find an owl sitting on his bed, holding a note in Newt’s handwriting “ _ Thes please, please come to find me in the forest close to the lake. I beg you. It’s really important. Come ALONE. Please, I need you.” _

The desperation in those few words almost gave him a heart attack. Excusing himself as best as he could and adopting his most serious and authoritative stride (despite how panicked his pulse was) he sneaked out of the castle. 

Now he pulls his cloak around himself, trailing a path around the shore, hidden by the vegetation. “Newt!” He calls out, searching with his eyes for a flash of gold cloth and red hair through the greenery. “Newt! I’m here!” 

“Thes!” His brother’s voice calls back from the bushes and then he sees him. 

Newt is holding himself up against a tree, one hand grasping the bark and the other around his middle. He looks frail, dizzy and flushed, hair disheveled and clothes a bit askew. There’s a myriad of emotions on his face: pain, fear, but most of all - relief. He waggles a bit and before he can even process a full thought, Theseus is by his side, supporting his weight. 

“Newt, what’s wrong?” Then he notices it. Newt clutches to his robes, burying his face in his big brother’s chest, body trembling and radiating heat, but all Theseus can focus on is his scent. 

Newt smells of sweet citrus and lavender… and something else, something that Theseus can’t identify but that hits him right in the gut, igniting a small fire within, soothing him and clouding his mind. But he shakes it off, looking down absolutely dumbstruck. 

“Oh Newt…” He whispers, and raises his arms to close his brother in a careful embrace. “Oh dear…” 

Newt sobs, practically melting against his frame, and Theseus kisses the top of his head, involuntarily inhaling that intoxicating perfume. It makes difficult for him to process all the heaviness of the situation, but he tries nonetheless. It should not come as such a surprise; there had to be at least some percentage of chance that Newt would turn to be an omega. He just supposes that he never actually seriously considered that possibility, seeing as they come from two branches of a family almost exclusively composed of betas. And after he himself presented as an Alpha, what were the chances that his brother would be an outliner as well? 

Pretty high, apparently. 

He feels Newt whine into his collar and stands up straighter, pulling back a few inches to be able to take his little brother’s face in his arms, wiping on his tearful eyes with his thumbs. He hopes his smile looks reassuring.

“Hey, hey there kiddo, it’s not the end of the world, you know?” 

“It is for me!” Newt protests. “I feel horrible Thes,  _ It hurts _ . I need… I need- He squirms in place and bites on his lower lip, looking away. A jolt of heat rushes down Theseus’ spine at the sight, and at the _ hard feel _ of exactly what Newt thinks he needs from someone else. And he pulls away just a bit more, ashamed of his own body's reaction. Least Newt notices.  _ It’s just the pheromones in the air _ . He tells himself, even as his brain reminds him that this excuse is as leaky as a paper cauldron.

“How long have you been feeling it?” He asks, trying to sound stern “Why didn’t you go directly to the infirmary? The nurse has stuff to deal with this.” 

“Since morning and I… I can’t!” Newt shakes his head, looking up at him imploringly. “Nobody can know! I won’t go to the nurse!” 

“What are you talking about?!” He snaps, a low growl brewing in this throat, and Newt’s eyes widen before glazing over, his entire frame wobbling. 

“Oh, shit…” Theseus wants to hit himself over the head with the biggest rock around. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry Newtie, I didn’t mean to. I just… your health-” He catches Newt around the waist and helps him to walk more deeply into the forest, where he finds Newt’s cloak thrown on the ground among the bushes.  

He helps Newt lower himself on it and his hand brushes over a wet, slippery spot on the fabric. His breath hitches as his fingers linger over it. He suddenly has to suppress an urgent desire to bring them to his lips to taste the slick, reminding himself that his little brother is trusting him with his secret, trusting him to keep him safe, not to perv over him like a sick bastard. 

But Newt mewls and curls into his chest, inhaling deeply Theseus' spicy alpha scent. “I can’t let the teachers know” he mumbles drowsily “They will no longer let me learn the good stuff. I won’t be able to work with creatures or with the most interesting plants anymore. I can’t spend four years just sitting back writing essays while the rest gets to learn. I can’t-” His arm finds its way around Theseus’ waist under his cloak and he cuddles closer to his elder brother. “You have to help me.”

Theseus gulps. It’s true that while there are teachers like Dumbledore — that absolutely refuses to single out omegas and exclude them from the practical and even more dangerous class activities, to the dismay of the Headmaster and some parents alike — most abide by a strict coddling policy. No matter how good a student was before, the moment they present as an omega they get automatically excluded from the most exciting activities and can’t choose certain subjects, being forced to learn an extra of household magic instead. Care of Magical Creatures is just one of those that, being pretty new and experimental still, is absolutely out of reach for omegas. Theseus knows his brother well, knows how brave and caring is his young heart, how indomitable and unique. He just can’t see Newt as less capable as some idiotic alphas or betas out there and knows he would wither away if he was forced indoors and to learn to scrape pans and pots, instead of raising mandragoras. For the first time ever, he actually notices how unfair that system is. But- 

“I don’t know what to do” He confesses, closing his eyes and burying his nose in his brother’s hair. “I don’t know how to help you. Even if you start to take suppressants, which I don’t know where to get right now, you are already in heat. This one is unavoidable unless-”  _ No, not that. Newt is too young. Besides, who-? _

His treacherous mind supplies him with an answer and he shakes it off with fury. But Newt doesn’t seem to care about his inner battle, because he wriggles in his arms, a thigh raising to rest just between Theseus knees, almost brushing his pelvis and his breath, wet and hot, glides over the sensitive skin of Theseus’ neck when he whispers

“You can make it stop, Thes. You’re an alpha. Please, make it stop.”

The realization of what Newt is asking of him crashes on Theseus like a bucket of scalding water over the head. 

No. It can’t be right. It’s probably just his own sick mind twisting the meaning of his little brother’s request. 

But Newt mouths on the underside of his jaw, slender fingers crawling under the hem of Theseus’ shirt. And he swallows hard, completely lost for words. 

He should say no. He should be responsible and reasonable… Newt is not thinking clearly, he is affected by the elder’s own pheromones, which are completely revolutionized around the sweet omega scent… except that Newt resumes talking, pleadingly, voice barely a whisper as his lips brush over Theseus’ stubbed jaw.

“Pregnancy never happens on the first few heats, right? My body is still adapting… We are safe. Just make it stop. If you fill me now I will go back smelling more like you. Nobody will notice, family members often smell alike, they will think I’m starting to present as a beta. You can get me suppressants in Hogsmeade this weekend.”

For being an omega in heat Newt certainly seems to have thought it through. Theseus hates to admit that it makes sense. 

“I can’t, Newt.” It sounds like a disheartened begging by now. Because he is telling the truth. He can’t… but by god he  _ wants _ . He is hard and the close press of his brother’s body, his scent and warmth… 

“If you love me, you’ll do that for me.” Newt, the manipulating bastard, insists. And what can Theseus say? He loves him, of course he loves him. More than anything, more than anyone. He adores that little troublemaker with his very soul. His entire world lights up when he sees Newt smile, he lives to care and protect him. It’s way more than what a normal brother should feel, and it has been worrying Theseus for a few months now. Because-

“You are fourteen, Newt. And we are siblings…”

“That didn’t bother you when you were jerking off and moaning my name the whole summer.” 

Theseus freezes. 

And stares down at Newt absolutely horrified. 

He looks even more flushed and out of breath than before, hair messed up, beads of sweat rolling down his temple, lips red and swollen from biting on them, and eyes half closed, almost black from arousal. Those eyes of usually striking green-blue that had been appearing in Theseus’ most perverse and shameful fantasies for months, igniting his entire body with unholy desires and leaving him feeling dirty and miserable afterwards. He was not aware that he had been vocal, that he had betrayed himself so. 

Newt hooks his arm behind his sibling’s neck and drags his body up a few inches, with what feels like the most strength he can control. He mouths and then kisses sloppily Theseus’ cheek, followed by the corner of his lips, whispering

“I touched myself for the first time while listening to you across the wall. I know you want to breed me, and I want my first time to be with you. Please-”

He doesn’t finish the sentence. A wave of heat courses through him and he lets go of Theseus, limbs suddenly weak and uncoordinated. He falls back on his cloak and writhes in agony, a pleading whine turning into a moan as the wave of pain subsides giving way to over-stimulation and arousal. 

He is laying there, suffering and offering himself for the taking, chest heaving, pants tended and his underside leaking with slick. Theseus feels a jolt of fierce need as his protective instincts and his desires finally align and he loses his mind. Loses everything that kept him sane and in control for way more than he ever thought he could resist. 

An animalistic alpha growl builds low in his throat as he throws himself forward, positioning himself over Newt. It’s just like one of his unwelcome wet dreams, and he leans down to take his lips, possess him, a bit roughly and forcibly the first few seconds, but Newt is so pliant and eager he opens his mouth and welcomes Theseus’ tongue inside. They play with each other, explore, caress… and he moans when Theseus bites on his lower lip, dragging his teeth over it. He sucks on his neck then, and Newt throws his head back, panting and whispering pleadings under his breath. He wants to go faster, but Theseus is determined to make the most of this opportunity, so he takes his time, popping the buttons of Newt’s shirt open one by one, kissing and nibbling on every new inch of skin revealed. Newt’s nipples are a lovely pink over his freckled chest, and Theseus lovingly suctions on the erect nib, circling the other with his thumb and watching them perk up even more. Newt writhes and moans under him, eyes shut and mouth open. 

Theseus kisses his stomach when he finishes opening his shirt, and then hooks his fingers under Newt’s pants and underwear, tugging firmly. 

They come off easily as Newt lifts his hips, damp and linked to Newt’s ass by a few stands of slick that stretch and break as Theseus pulls them off completely. The overwhelming scent of omega heat makes his head dizzy, and he barely has the mind to take one more look at Newt’s face before going down.

He gives a sweet caress to Newt’s erect, cute penis, as freckled as the rest of his body, but focuses on his virgin hole. It’s absolutely mesmerizing; flushed and glistering with slick, more of it coming out as it rhythmically quivers, so inviting and desperate. Theseus gives into temptation; hooking Newt’s legs over his shoulders he dives for it, sweeping a broad lick from his crack to the perineum. He tastes like honey, and Theseus can feel the vibrations in his own chest as he does it again, twirling his tongue and sucking on the mouth of that hole. Drinking down the viscous lube. He probs the rim with his tongue and it goes in easily, Newt’s body eager to accept any intrusion. He goes in as deep as he can then, face completely buried between his brother’s thighs, that will be probably heavily bruised later from the force with which he’s digging his fingers into them. But neither of them cares. Newt's arching his back and moaning, one hand holding shakily into Theseus’ hair while his elder brother tongue-fucks him. 

Newt comes, spunk shooting all over his chest, but stays hard, no relief, only more need coursing through him as he pulls Theseus’ head away, sobbing “please, please Thes… I need… I need somethin’ big. I need to be full. Please fill me up, please…” 

Theseus obliges. 

He hadn’t realized how uncomfortable the restraining pressure over his own groin was, and it just shows how focused on Newt’s needs he had been that he didn’t even register the pain. Straightening up and pulling his own garments down tho, he sighs in relief. His balls are swollen like fists from the effect of the pheromones, his body well aware that he’s about to breed an omega and doing its best to prepare. Dick hard, springs up proudly when he frees it, dark and leaky, pulsating with blood and strain. Newt’s eyes open impossibly wide when he sees it, licking his lips and spreading his legs further in a silent invitation. 

Theseus tries four fingers first, to make sure he won’t hurt Newt. They go in easy and come out covered in slick. He lubes up his cock with a couple of strokes, lining himself up. 

“Ready?” He asks, and his voice comes out low and hoarse. It’s a sign of how desperate Newt is that he doesn’t bother with a witty remark but just nods repeatedly. 

Theseus breaches him with one long and slow thrust. Newt’s body welcomes him eagerly, enveloping him in a hot tightness, almost sucking him in as he goes as deep as he can, and then, slowly, even more, as the resistance gives in and he bottoms out. 

Newt’s whole body arches as he is being impaled, mouth open in a silent scream and eyes rolling up in absolute bliss. 

He doesn't even have to ask to move because Theseus does it himself, drawing back languidly and then plowing back in. 

They settle into a rhythm, a bit clumsy and pretty irregular, but absolutely nothing could have made that moment even more perfect, specially when their eyes meet and Newt manages to twist his mouth into something resembling a smile. He looks stunningly beautiful in the midst of passion, and Theseus knows he won’t be able to forget that sight for as long as he lives. 

He feels the quiver around his dick when Newt comes and Theseus knows he won’t last much longer either, picking up his pace, the can feel the burn at the base of his cock and his balls draw higher. His little brother is heaving and turning his head from one side to the other, tears shining in the corners of his eyes as he chants through hiccuping breath _“knot me, knot me, knot me, knot me, knot me, knot me…”_

And it’s suddenly all too much, too intense. His vision goes white for a moment and Theseus drops on one hand, gripping Newt’s waist tight with the other as he feels his knot inflate, locking them together. And then he’s coming, like a jolt of energy coursing through his entire body, bathing his every cell in pleasure. His arm fails him and he almost collapses on top of Newt, face buried in the crook of his neck. “ _ Mine _ ” Something primal at the very core of his conscience growls “ _ he is mine now”  _  and he bites down, clenching his teeth until he tastes blood and feels the skin underneath burn. Newt’s nails dig painfully into his biceps, scratch at his shoulders, but it only adds to the stimulation. Distantly, he can hear his brother’s cries and moans as the knot inside him fills and stretches him more than he could have ever imagined, sealing Theseus’ abundant come inside. He climaxes for several minutes, in the kind of orgasm that one can never achieve outside of mating sex, almost a religious experience. When his vision clears up a bit Theseus scrambles upwards and looks down, at Newt’s slender body and flat tummy, now curving with a visible bulge because of the alpha’s cock, knot and semen in him. He finds himself wishing despite all logic for the ‘first few heats’ rule to fail. He wants his seed to take hold and to see his brother’s belly get round and pregnant with their baby. 

As the minutes pass and his mind starts to clear up, he dismisses that ridiculously dangerous thought, but still finds himself absolutely enchanted by the picture of Newt sprawled on the ground under him, breathing deeply and evenly, jolted by light spasms from time to time. His head is lying on the side, face flushed, fangs clinging to his forehead and temples with sweat, and a pool of saliva drooling from his half-open mouth. The position puts on display the cauterized bite mark between his shoulder and collarbone. Theseus knows he will worry about that afterwards, but for now he feels incredibly pleased with himself, his possessive side purring happily at the claim. No other alpha will dare to touch his darling sunshine in years to come. 

Trying not to jostle them too much he leans down, noticing that the knot is starting to deflate slowly. Using his elbow as a leverage he lovingly caresses Newt’s face and with the sleeve of his shirt, which he’s still wearing, dries the corners of his brother’s face and mouth, and brushes the hair away from his eyes. Newt smiles sweetly and looks up at him with his eyes still glassy and pupils dilated.

Finally, Theseus’ limp dick slips out and he can change their positions, taking off his cloak, laying down and covering them both with it, Newt resting on his chest. It’s an unusually warm end of September, but the sun is going down and it would be unfortunate for the kid to catch a cold now. 

“Are you okay?” He asks softly. 

“Never been better…” Newt mumbles drowsily and cuddles in his arms.

 

They rest like that for a good while. At first Theseus tries not to think, focusing on drawing circles on Newt’s skin with this thumb, but as his clear reasoning returns, the full impact of what they have just done starts settling in. He gulps, suddenly feeling like it’s too much to take in at once. 

“Age or incest?”

“What?” Theseus blinks as Newt’s voice interrupts his upcoming emotional crisis. The bundle in his arms moves and Newt looks up at him, yawning _. Oh Merlin, he is SO adorable! _

“I can  **_hear_ ** you frowning. So which one is bothering you? My age or the incest?”

“Both” Theseus avoids his gaze. “Newt I-”

“You love me and would have not let me suffer, right?”  He worms up, kissing his elder brother’s cheek, which instantly becomes redder. “I know you think I’m too young, but don’t you dare to blame yourself, you dummy, blame my stupid body for deciding I was ready for sex. I gave you my permission, and I’m not revoking it now.” He kisses Theseus’ chin, their eyes meeting “I liked it. Very.” He finishes, giving him a peck on the lips. 

Theseus is still not convinced, but at least Newt seems to be perfectly alright, not traumatized, or scared or mad. He is being really sweet and unusually cuddly. 

“We are still brothers” He protests. 

Newt shrugs. “So? Most animals and mythical creatures do it between siblings all the time. Specially in packs.” 

“We are humans, not animals”

“Humans are animals.” Newt insists “And not the most intelligent of the species, if you ask me.” 

Theseus snorts. Leave it to his nerdy little brother to have such a weird approach to everything. 

“Are you sure you are okay, tho?”

“Yeah. It doesn’t ache anymore. And I can think clearly again.” Newt disentangles himself and sits up, letting the cape fall off his shoulders, stretching languidly, the sunset rays caressing his naked skin peppered in blues from his brother’s fingers. He is the most beautiful thing that Theseus has ever seen. 

While he’s entertained by gawking, Newt squirms a bit and looks down. He is all sticky from his own orgasms and slick, and Theseus’ semen is starting to leak out of his hole. Intrigued, Newt reaches down and scoops some on his fingers, bringing them to his mouth and licking them with an appreciative hum. 

Theseus’ jaw drops in disbelief, but his dick gives an energetic twitch at the obscenely erotic display. 

Newt notices. 

He lets out a giggle and bends down, until he is ‘eye to eye’ with the member. “Thank you” he says, as if talking to the dick itself “you are amazing”. Theseus can’t help but laugh. It dies in his throat, however, when Newt takes it into his hand and gives the shaft a long, hearty lick, from the bottom to the tip, and then kisses the slit, continuing to give it exploratory licks and wet smooches. 

“Where did you learn that?” 

Newt looks a bit guilty. “I might have taken a look or two at the booklets collection under your mattress.”

“Why were you-?”

“I couldn’t find a pair of my underwear and thought maybe you had it.”

“I’m not  _ that _ creepy, geez!” Theseus protests, almost indignantly, and Newt laughs. 

“I didn’t mean it in the creepy way, but in the laundry mishap way. It was behind my drawer anyway.” He puts an end to the conversation by returning his full attention to his brother’s dick, and apparently, enjoying himself deeply, touching it all over, licking, sucking and cupping his balls, which are thankfully back to their regular size now that the omega is not producing heat hormones in buckets anymore. Theseus is fully hard again, and Newt seems to contemplate his options. 

“I want to put more of it in my mouth” He whines “Like I read, but I also want more…” He seems to have made up his mind and straightens up, throwing his arm around his brother’s neck for leverage, and positioning himself up in his lap.  

“Breed me again?”

With Theseus’ help he sinks onto his dick, with a long, broken moan. It’s not as swollen as it was during their heat sex, and Newt is still loose and wet, so it goes in smoothly. 

He rides it slow and languidly, Theseus guiding him by cupping his ass cheeks. It’s very different from their first time, and if anything, more intimate and genuine. It's not a necessity anymore, but Theseus doesn't want to think about what that means for them. They kiss, deep and sloppy but so good. The inexperience just adding to the enchantment of the moment. 

Theseus gets a hold of Newt’s cock and pumps it, murmuring praise and encouragement into the omega’s ear until he gets a handful of cum. 

“I want to taste… you more” Newt pleads, and Theseus lays him down, giving a few deep thrusts and then taking his dick out by the base, and kneeling forwards. With one last pump he comes all over Newt’s face and in his open mouth. 

They catch their breath, Newt by wiping the rests of the seed off his face and licking his fingers afterwards, and Theseus by staring at him like a lusty wolf. 

Then, something occurs to him. 

“Newtie, have you eaten anything at all today?”

“Besides this?” He asks, putting another bit of spunk in his mouth “No. I woke up horribly ill and ran off.”

No wonder he’s so hungry. Besides, it’s getting really dark and chilly. The castle doors are probably closed by now as well. They’ve got to sneak in. 

“C'mon, we have to get back. I’ve got cookies in my room.”

 

But once they are dressed, Newt scrunches up his nose “We are nasty.” 

Theseus must agree. Even if Newt is clearly not in heat anymore, and the lingering scent is reminiscing of Theseus’ own (which pleases him more than it should), their clothes reek so much of omega slick he is worried he’s going to get another hard-on at this rate. Well, if there’s no other option…

He takes Newt by the hand and marches them both to the shore. The water is probably chilly, but it’s the best they have. “Eeeeh no-” Newt starts, but Theseus just pushes him in and jumps right after him. 

They emerge spluttering. The water is cold as hell, and their clothes suddenly weight a ton. But Theseus drags Newt closer and cleans up his hair hastily. Once they get out he uses a drying charm and a hot gush of wind swirls around them, drying up their bodies and clothes in seconds.  

“You didn’t know just a cleaning up charm, did you?” Newt complains as they start walking in the direction of the castle, noticeably more decent than before. 

“I think they learn that in household magic.”

“Ugh, then I don’t want to know it either.”

Theseus nods, suddenly remembering “I will get you the suppressants on Saturday.”

There’s something on the path, ahead of them. The brother’s exchange a look. Seems like the Gryffindor quidditch team and some of their friends are coming back from practice. They hurry up and reach them just in time to discreetly tail after their group, slipping into the castle without a problem once the keeper opens the doors for the team. 

It’s not until they are almost at the door of the Hufflepuff common room that Newt grabs his wrist, looking down at their shoes and biting on his lower lip. “I was thinking…”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe just pick up a contraceptive? This is your last year at school, and… I mean, you already marked me for at least a decade.” He rubs at the mark under his cloak “I can start taking the suppressants the next one, but this year...”

Theseus’ heart takes a leap.  _ He wants to be my omega.  _

He inspires deeply, trying to will the blush away from his face or to resist grabbing Newt by the hips and drag him into a kiss. 

“We can talk about this later” He decides “Now let’s just get some real food into you”. 

_ Oh hell _ , he thinks, returning his brother’s sweet smile,  _ I think I'm in love with him. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> No shit, Sherlock.  
> xDD
> 
> So yeah... that's it.  
> I hope you liked this and if so, please leave a comment and a kudo. Coming from a fandom where the feedback one gets if pretty weak I'm a bit validation-starved.  
> You can also [Visit my FB sideblog](http://scamandeering-beauxbatons.tumblr.com) if you'd like. I don't talk about this ship much there, but I do sneakily post cute things of them and a lot of Newt =3=
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: If you liked this story consider checking out my multichapter _Gods of the Dark Ages_. The link is in my profile and I assure you it's worth a read ♡**


End file.
